L'Ours en Peluche
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Quelques heures avant la seconde attaque du Titan Colossal, il se passe un évènement qui pourrait changer l'avenir de l'Humanité. [Présence de Spoil de l'Anime et du Manga dans ce chapitre]


**Couple :** Berthold X Jean

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M - Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** OS inspiré d'un Doujin dont je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction ! Cette fois, je n'ai pas même cherché à le trouver en anglais, les images se suffisant largement !

Que dire sur cette histoire si ce n'es que le couple présent dans celle ci risque d'être user encore et encore par ce que franchement, Bertold et Jean, ils sont canon ensemble ! J'en bave en y repensant ! MOA HA HA HA ! Mais bon, Jean es beau avec tout le monde, donc vala quoi ... Mais avec Bertold, c'est vraiment trop ... Miam quoi !

J'espère que cette OS vous plaira ! X3

Une suite à cette histoire es franchement envisager, mais elle déformerait l'histoire de basse ...

Remarque : le nom de Bertold s'écrit différemment selon les versions ... Ne vous étonnez pas si dans d'autre fic, j'écris Berthold ou Bertolt ! ... Je ne sais plus quel version utiliser, c'est le cas aussi de Rivaille (qui devient Levi dans le manga Français ... Mais que choisir ?).

**WARNING :** Cette histoire contient des SPOIL concernant l'histoire de Shingeki No Kyojin ! Avoir vus l'Anime n'es pas suffisant alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler par rapport à l'histoire, ne lisez pas ce chapitre !

**Résumé :** Quelques heures avant la seconde attaque du Titan Colossal, il se passe un évènement qui pourrait changer l'avenir de l'Humanité.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Saemoon

* * *

Sa mère n'était pas très douée pour la couture, elle s'était piquée un si grand nombre de fois que ses doigts étaient recouverts de blessures, mais elle l'avait fait, son ourson en peluche, celui dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs années et elle le lui avait fait elle même. Il n'en deviendrait qu'encore plus précieux encore aux yeux du petit garçon. Il n'avait peut être pas de forme parfaite et on ne pouvait reconnaître un "ours" que lorsqu'on l'évoquait, mais quel bonheur lorsqu'elle le lui tendit.

- Voilà ton ami, pour dormir avec toi et faire fuir les mauvais rêves. Sourit elle chaleureusement.

Berthold serra fort son ours, il ne le lâcha plus du tout, il fut son seul ami pendant longtemps, ayant toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'en faire, complexé par sa grande taille. Il avait fini par accepter cette situation : lui seul dans un coin avec son ours. C'était amplement suffisant ...

Mais finalement, il trouva un ami qui trouvait amusant cet attachement pour un ours en peluche, il était attendri tandis que d'autres trouvaient ça bizarre et se détournaient de lui. Reiner aimait bien le regarder dormir parce qu'il paraissait qu'il s'y accrochait fortement, impossible de lui faire lâcher prise. Depuis qu'il s'était fait cet ami, il éprouvait aussi un peu moins d'intérêt pour son ours, mais se rattrapait le soir en le serrant de toutes ses forces, voulant lui prodiguer tout son amour.

La vie était belle et agréable, il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar lorsqu'il tenait son ours dans ses bras.

* * *

Jean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il entendait des rires, il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait l'impression d'être attaché et ni pourquoi il avait chaud, mais il se sentait agréablement bien. C'était chaleureux et puis, il risquait pas de choper la crève comme ça, mais putain pourquoi cet imbécile d'Eren riait il de la sorte ?

- Moi, j'les trouve mignon comme ça. Déclara l'imbécile de service.

- Hé bien. Fut le seul commentaire du blondinet que tout le monde oubliait.

- J'savais pas Jean de ce bord. Soupira Connie.

De quoi ces imbéciles parlaient ils ? Jean ouvrit les yeux, bien décidé à leur dédier quelques insultes bien matinales, mais s'étrangla à moitié en découvrant le visage de Berthold à quelques centimètres du sien. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas attaché. En y repensant ça aurait fait de lui un masochiste s'il aimait ça ... C'était le géant qui le serrait dans ses bras !

Sa réaction fit rire ses amis qu'il se fit un plaisir d'injurier de tout les noms vulgaires dont il disposait. Le pire fut que Berthold ne se réveilla même pas malgré le boucan infernal qu'il faisait à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles. Ce fut plus terrible encore car il l'enlaça davantage, son visage se casant dans sa nuque pour y enfouir son nez.

- Berthold, lâche moi ! Hurla le blond.

- Hé, panique pas comme ça ! Rit le ténébreux sous cape. Il te fait rien pour le moment, tu devrais en profiter !

- Va te faire mettre Eren ! Répliqua Jean avec toute la dignité dont il disposait.

Plus grand chose en cet instant. Le souffle chaud sur sa gorge le fit frissonner et malgré toute sa vigueur, il n'arriva pas à l'écarter de lui.

- Venez m'aider ! Hurla t'il en panique.

- Hé, c'est pas lui qui risque de te violer. Répliqua très amusé le brun.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea la voix de Reiner qui entrait dans le dortoir.

Son sauveur ! L'un des seuls mecs à pouvoir tenir tête à celui qui l'entravait complètement et, soit dit en passant, qui dormait toujours malgré le foutoir que faisait Jean.

- Reiner, s'il te plait, aide moi ! Supplia le blond. Il veut pas lâcher prise !

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au lit, les observant tous les deux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais c'était loin d'être le même genre qu'affichaient les autres autour d'eux. Son sourire était celui d'un homme heureux.

- Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu Berthold avec ce genre d'expression. Admit il, a priori rassuré.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Eren. Berthold a toujours cette expression le matin ...

- Tu te trompes, le matin, s'il a l'air paisible ... C'est parce qu'il est toujours réveillé le plus tôt ... Et qu'il attend que tout le monde soit réveillé pour se lever. Là, il dort pour de vrai.

Les yeux de Berthold étaient entrain de s'ouvrir, tout doucement ... Jean décida de l'accueillir avec un de ses regards assassins.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Sourit Reiner. Alors Berthold, t'as bien dormi?

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et se jeta en arrière, terrassé par l'expression assassine de Jean, ou peut être par la gêne ? Il était devenu rouge de honte et se recula davantage, tombant du lit sous les rires des autres tandis que le blond essayait de se remettre de ses émotions.

- On dirait que tu as retrouvé ton ours. Se moqua tout de même Reiner.

Et Berthold devient plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était. Il le resta très longtemps, surtout parce que les moqueries ne cessaient pas, elles le poursuivirent jusque dans le réfectoire et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Jean, il aurait déjà massacré plusieurs de ces merdeux car lui aussi était la cible de leurs stupidités. Pourquoi ceux avec qui il se retrouvait manquaient autant de cervelle ?

- Faites pas vos pudiques, on le sait que vous êtes ensembles maintenant ! Ricana Eren.

- Ferme ta gueule ou j't'explose ! Répliqua le blond avec mauvaise humeur. C'est pas ma faute si j'me suis retrouvé dans ses bras ! Je sais même pas comment c'est arrivé alors tes fantasmes homosexuels, tu te les mets dans le cul !

- Mes fantasmes ?

- Ouais, t'étais le seul à prendre du plaisir dans cet étreinte ! J'suis sûr que t'as pu te faire plaisir dans les chiottes après cette vision de rêve ! Avoue !

- De rêve ? S'offusqua le brun. Si c'était Armin et pas toi, ok, mais là ? Tu casses tout !

- Alors t'admets avoir eu un fantasme homosexuel ? Dégénéré !

- C'était de ma faute ! Intervint Berthold, inquiet de voir que le ton montait dangereusement entre ses deux amis. Je crois que j'ai cauchemardé et puis, j'ai cherché mon ours ...

- Laisse les se prendre le chou, ça sert à rien de t'interposer, ils le feront vingt fois encore aujourd'hui.

- Mais c'est de ma faute si ...

- Tu cherchais ton ours ? Répéta Sacha, un peu perdue. Attends, t'aurais pas été élevé par une ourse qui t'aurait trouvé et adopté ?

- Il parle sûrement d'un ours en peluche, t'en as jamais eu ? Demanda Marco, attendrit par la naïveté de la jeune femme. Je te comprends Berthold, Jean ressemble pas mal à un ours : il est toujours mal luné et a un comportement très violent, mais il peut être très attendrissant quand il le veut.

- Qu'est c'que tu racontes ? Grogna celui qui était visé en se tournant lentement vers son, anciennement, meilleur ami.

- Et puis, il a quelque chose de mignon qui ...

- T'arrêtes de raconter des conneries ? Hurla cette fois le blond.

- Mais c'est la vérité, moi, je t'aime bien, oui tu as un caractère difficile, mais quand on arrive à t'approcher, tu deviens très intéressant et ...

- Tu veux pas plutôt prendre un couteau pour m'achever ?

- Besoin d'aide ? Se porta volontaire Eren, la main saisissant déjà son couteau à beurrer.

Ils se prirent la tête, tout cela sous le regard de leurs amis et en particulier celui de Berthold qui affichait un sourire délicat sur le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Sa mère avait fabriqué son ours en peluche de telle sorte qu'il soit à peine plus petit que lui, elle avait prétendu que c'était pour qu'il puisse le garder aussi longtemps que possible. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à le lui finir.

La première fois que Berthold avait vu Jean, il avait noté cette taille ... Il était à peine plus petit que son ours ... Et comme son ours, il était fascinant de part sa nature. Tout le monde s'était moqué de sa peluche en disant qu'il était laid, vulgaire ... Moche ... Cela avait fait pleurer le petit garçon, mais il n'avait jamais repoussé son jouet pour autant. Jean était comme lui ... Il se dévoila complètement aux yeux de tous le jour même de son arrivée, annonçant qu'il voulait aller vivre au chaud dans le centre ... Et cela ne s'était pas arrêté, plus les jours passaient et plus il se montrait égoïste et méchant ...

Mais Berthold le trouvait beau ... Et puis, il était sûr qu'il devait être doux comme son ours, ça devait être apaisant de l'avoir dans ses bras, de le serrer contre son torse. Était ce si mal de vouloir prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras ?

- Hé ? Lâcha surpris Jean.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le grand brun avait tendu une de ses mains vers le blond et celui ci paraissait un peu décontenancé devant l'étrange attitude de son ami.

- Désolé ! Lâcha Berthold, pris sur le fait. Il ... Il m'a semblé que tu avais quelque chose sur l'épaule !

- Alors tu voulais l'enlever ?

Son regard perçant arborait des airs de mauvais garçon, mais Berthold savait au plus profond de lui même que le jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien. Il en était persuadé.

- T'es pas doué pour les mensonges ! Soupira le blond. Ca va pas t'aider dans la vie à la capitale ! Faudra que tu changes ça, si tu veux, j't'apprendrai quelques trucs !

L'idée d'apprendre à mentir avec le jeune homme avait quelque chose d'ironique, mais en même temps, il venait de voir ce qu'il cherchait dans ce jeune homme : un peu de douceur ... Même si c'était mentir, il voulait lui apprendre quelque chose parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui ... C'était attendrissant.

- Ecoutez pas cet enfoiré ! Râla Jean, le ramenant dans le présent. Il sait plus ce qu'il dit ! Ca lui monte à la tête de savoir qu'il va entrer dans les brigades spéciales ! Le sang circule plus du tout !

Oui, il était toujours aussi attendrissant.

* * *

Pourquoi faisait il si noir autour de lui ? Tout était sombre et froid. Devant lui, il y avait son seul ami, Reiner, alors il l'appela, mais c'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, il s'éloignait de lui, ne le regardant même pas ...

D'autres personnes se mirent à apparaître, mais leurs visages ... Il n'y en avait pas, juste des bouches qui se mirent à l'injurier, le traitant de monstre, d'assassin, de créature immonde. Ils lui hurlaient toutes ces horreurs et l'accusaient de tous les maux qui leur arrivaient et le pire était qu'ils avaient tellement raison ! Qu'il était le monstre qui avait causé tant de misères ...

- Reiner, s'il te plait ...

Mais son ami, son dernier ami, se détourna de lui ...

Berthold l'avait toujours su : lui était capable de s'ouvrir si facilement aux autres, il pouvait s'entourer facilement des personnes qui s'attachaient vite à lui tandis que lui même était trop ... Différent ... Si Reiner était devenu son ami, c'est parce qu'il était gentil de nature, il devenait l'ami de tout le monde ...

Et il avait compris à quel point Berthold était un monstre ce jour où ils avaient détruit le mur Maria, réduisant le territoire de l'humanité et tuant près de vingt pour cent de la population. Reiner n'arrivait pas à se pardonner cet acte ...

Il lui en voulait ...

Mais c'était leur mission.

Berthold se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit dehors et ce fut rassurant pour le jeune homme car d'ici quelques heures, le mur Rose tomberait. Ils devaient détruire l'humanité, il n'y avait pas d'alternative possible, c'était ça ou ne plus jamais retourner dans leur village natal. Bien sûr, avec ça, Reiner ne ferait que le haïr davantage, mais c'était acceptable ...

L'humanité perdrait d'ici quelques heures encore plus de son territoire et cette fois, c'était probablement la moitié des habitants des murs qui périraient.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir, Berthold se leva, il avait besoin d'un peu d'air pour rafraichir ses idées. S'il commençait à penser à ça, il perdrait pied et ne pourrait jamais aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission qu'on leur avait confiée. Chacun fléchissait petit à petit. Hier encore, Reiner avait eu une expression sinistre lorsqu'ils avaient confirmé le lancement de l'opération quant à Annie ... Elle aussi avait paru sombre, elle lui avait lancé un regard empli de reproche ...

Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il puisse continuer à suivre leurs ordres, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le mur et ils s'étaient fait des amis, ils avaient découvert des choses "humaines", leurs sentiments ... Mais Berthold avait réussi à se détacher de tout cela, il avait agi comme eux même auraient dû agir : ne s'attacher à personne pour ne pas avoir de remords lorsque leurs camarades tomberaient les uns après les autres.

Quelqu'un était assis sur les marches en bois, la lune éclairait suffisamment la scène pour que Berthold reconnaisse Jean.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda le ténébreux.

Le blond s'était tourné vers lui, son habituel regard hostile laissant place à une expression plus douce et heureuse, comme si la fatigue faisait tomber son masque.

- Ca te rend pas nerveux toi ? Sourit il. Savoir que bientôt, tu seras loin du mur derrière lequel se trouvent les titans ? On va bientôt intégrer la brigade spéciale, on va pouvoir souffler !

La brigade spéciale ? Jean avait hâte de se retrouver ... En sécurité ? ...

- Je suis content pour toi, tu sais. T'auras plus jamais à revivre cette maudite expérience avec les titans ! Enchaina le blond.

Il le croyait vraiment ? Qu'il serait bientôt en sécurité derrière le mur Sina ? ... Qui mentait le mieux, Jean ? Demain, il allait vivre l'enfer ! Demain, Berthold allait ouvrir une brèche dans le District de Trost pour lui envoyer une horde de titans qui l'attraperont pour le démembrer et le dévorer vif !

Le géant céda à sa pulsion pour l'enlacer, l'attirant à lui.

Demain ... Jean risquerait sa vie, il serait loin de la capitale parce qu'eux, les titans infiltrés depuis plusieurs années, devaient détruire le mur Rose avant d'aller auprès du Roi, tout cela dans le but de détruire les trois murs et tuer l'humanité ... Finalement, Jean finirait par mourir ... Mais le plus tard possible serait le mieux ...

- Hé, tu fais quoi ? Protesta le blond en se raidissant instantanément.

- S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas ... Juste cette fois ... J'ai tellement peur ...

Il y eut un silence, sans doute gêné pour Jean, apaisant pour Berthold. Finalement, après une longue hésitation et un soupir résigné, des mains se posèrent sur son dos, le tapotant délicatement.

- J'espère que tu comptes pas faire ce genre de truc à la brigade spéciale, ça me foutra la honte et on me prendra plus jamais au sérieux. Soupira Jean. J'veux monter rapidement en grade, j'pourrais sûrement te prendre sous mes ordres ...

Encore, il venait encore de lui montrer de la gentillesse ... Et pourtant, demain, il risquerait de mourir à cause de lui ! Il se mit à prier qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

* * *

- Ca c'est surprenant. Marmonna très gêné Reiner.

Ils s'étaient endormis ? Dehors ? Jean en avait bien l'impression, Berthold ne l'avait plus lâché. La main du blond avait glissé contre ses côtes et Dieu seul savait comment le ténébreux avait pu s'endormir, mais il y était parvenu.

- Il te prend vraiment pour son ours en peluche ...

- Son ours en peluche ? S'offusqua le blond.

Berthold s'agita, ouvrant les yeux, mais il sembla vouloir continuer à dormir, posant sa tête contre son épaule pour repartir dans le monde des rêves. Cela rassura Jean : il avait l'impression que son ami avait mal, très mal dormi.

- Il l'a perdu, quand on a fui. Avoua Reiner après quelques instants. Quand on était petits, il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans lui. Il y tenait beaucoup ... C'était son seul ami.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes ami avec lui, hein ? Soupira Jean.

- Je ne peux pas le protéger de ses cauchemars ... L'ours pouvait lui ... J'étais un peu jaloux ... J'aurais voulu prendre sa place, pouvoir réconforter Berthold, mais j'y suis jamais arrivé.

Il semblait s'en vouloir, observant le dormeur avec tristesse, il finit par se détourner, se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné.

- Vous êtes mignons ensemble. Se moqua t'il.

- Va t'faire mettre ! Hurla en réponse Jean.

* * *

L'ours était tombé sur le sol, Berthold avait eu trop peur pour le ramasser, le titan qui était apparu devant eux était hostile. Il avait essayer de saisir Reiner, mais leur ami s'était interposé et le brun était resté figé d'horreur, paralysé par la peur tandis que ses deux amis hurlaient. Finalement, Reiner s'était retourné et avait attrapé son poignet pour l'entrainer loin du titan qui avalait la moitié du corps de leur ami ... Berthold avait détourné son regard pour regarder son ours qui gisait à terre...

Il avait abandonné deux amis ce jour là ...

Et maintenant ? Combien étaient morts par sa faute ? Parce qu'il avait détruit la porte du District de Trost et que les titans en avaient profité pour s'engouffrer dans la ville. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il y avait du sang partout sur les murs, l'odeur de mort et de putréfaction le paralysant tandis qu'il regardait les cadavres s'entasser les uns à côtés des autres. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et la pile ne s'arrêtait pas de grandir.

Combien étaient mort ?

Annie tremblait de tout son être en demandant pardon à chaque cadavre qu'elle retrouvait et cela même si elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement. C'était une preuve qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de leur situation ...

Reiner jouait au soldat fort, mais ses épaules baissées dévoilaient que lui aussi avait mal. Il refoulait toute la part humaine pour ne laisser place qu'au titan qui avait pour mission de détruire l'humanité. C'était plus facile de ramasser des corps lorsqu'on repoussait sa culpabilité. Ils devaient oublier. Oublier l'amitié, la douleur et la tristesse s'ils voulaient continuer d'avancer.

Berthold fixait les corps, il ne craquait pas, même si certains visages lui rappelaient quelque chose, tant qu'il ne découvrait pas le cadavre de Jean, peu importe tous les autres !

- Berthold ! Lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Le cœur du nommé ne fit qu'un bond dans son torse, reconnaissant la voix. Il se précipita sur le blond pour l'enlacer, ne remarquant pas tout de suite sa raideur. Il était rassuré de le savoir en vie. Les autres, il s'en fichait ! Jean ne devait pas mourir ! Si lui venait à disparaître, alors plus rien n'avait d'importance !

- J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Admit le traître.

- Marco. Marmonna Jean.

Il y eut une pause, c'était étrange, pourquoi appelait il Marco ?

- Marco est mort. Reprit Jean sur un ton sans émotion. Il est mort ... Marco est mort !

Il n'était pas mort ... Il avait survécu ... Mais il avait été gravement blessé ... Par lui !

La blessure n'était pas physique, mais bien morale. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il avait tué le meilleur ami de Jean ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que leur mission était de les tuer ! Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour un seul homme ?

Parce qu'il l'aimait à en crever ?

- Berthold, tu peux venir ? Murmura une voix à son oreille.

C'était l'homme qui le faisait douter, il hésita à se lever, l'entendant sortir dehors. Jean mettait en péril leur mission, s'il s'attachait trop à lui, alors ils tomberaient tous les trois. Il était probablement le dernier à croire que leur objectif était toujours d'actualité, probablement le seul à supporter cette situation. S'il sortait maintenant, il perdrait toute volonté de détruire les murs, ces immenses bâtisses qui protégeait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il l'aimait à en crever ... C'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'interdisait intérieurement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, la raison perdant face au coeur. Quelle idée aussi de leur avoir donner un cœur à eux !

- Pas trop tôt, t'es lent à la détente ! Soupira Jean de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demanda nerveusement Berthold.

Le blond l'observa quelques secondes et finit par lui tendre la main, laissant sceptique le traître.

- Je t'ai entendu faire un cauchemar et vu que je remplace ton ours, viens. Je suis le seul à pouvoir apaiser tes peurs maintenant, non ?

Il était toujours aussi gentil, s'il savait que c'était de sa faute si Marco était mort, il ne serait pas comme ça avec lui. Malgré tout, le jeune homme céda à la tentation et enlaça le blond.

- Oui, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire partir ses mauvais rêves. Dit il en se forçant à sourire.

La main de Jean se posa contre son torse.

- Je t'ai causé du souci, tu as dû avoir peur pour moi et lorsqu'on c'est revu, je n'ai parlé que de Marco. Murmura t'il étrangement. J'étais sous le choc ... Je n'ai même pas pu éprouver de la joie en te voyant vivant ... Pourtant, maintenant ...

Sa main bougea, allant derrière sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui.

- J'en serai mort ... Si tu avais disparu toi, j'en serai mort ... J'aurai plus eu de raison de vivre parce que celui sur qui je dois veiller n'existe plus ...

Son regard était tendre et doux, il était magnifique ainsi.

- T'es si grand, Berthold, mais t'es aussi tellement fragile et faible ... T'es adorable quand tu es gêné alors qu'avec ta taille, tu devrais en imposer ... J'crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre dès que je t'ai vu ... Laisse moi veiller sur toi, Berthold, c'est tout ce que j'ai voulu, c'est tout ce dont je rêve ...

- Jean ...

- Je vais devenir explorateur, Berthold, je trouverai un moyen de détruire les titans ... Je ferai tout pour que tu restes en sécurité dans les murs ... Alors quand tu seras à la brigade spéciale, si tu as des cauchemars, rappelle toi que je serai là pour les chasser loin de toi ...

Explorateur ? Il voulait devenir explorateur à cause de lui ? Berthold oublia comment respirer, fixant le blond, partagé entre sa terreur et son bonheur.

- N'y va pas, viens avec moi à la brigade spéciale ! Supplia en désespoir de cause le brun.

- Eren peut nous offrir un avenir entre ces murs, je vais tout miser sur lui ... Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver ... Tu auras un avenir radieux, Berthold.

Et dire que lui voulait tout faire pour détruire le sien ! Le traître ... Le monstre ... Frémit contre le jeune homme. La mission qu'on lui avait assignée était de détruire l'humanité ...

- J'abandonne ... Décida t'il.

Les tremblements cessèrent, le blond haussa les sourcils.

- Moi aussi, je vais me battre pour ton avenir ... Jean, je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir seul hors des murs !

- Berthold, non, ne ...

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa protestation, ses lèvres se plaquant contre sa bouche pour l'embrasser, réalisant là son plus grand rêve.

Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Annie et Reiner, il n'aurait aucun mal à leurs faire abandonner leur mission. Ils ne pourraient pas aider l'humanité en tant que titans, mais feraient sans doute tout pour racheter leurs fautes, mais ils ne pouvaient plus continuer sur cette voie ...

On leur avait donné un coeur ... Il ne battait pas au début, mais maintenant ? Maintenant ... Il battait si fort qu'il allait exploser sa cage thoracique.

La bouche contre la sienne s'entrouvrit, laissant le champ libre à Berthold qui prit cela comme un consentement muet, sa langue chercha sa jumelle et il se laissa porter par ses sentiments, plaquant le jeune homme sur le sol pour approfondir le baiser passionné, l'éternisant jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tous les deux d'air.

- Je t'aime, Jean, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde ! Promit le géant contre son oreille.

- Je t'aime Berthold. Répondit en retour le blond, posant en retour tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules.

Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent de nouveau, Berthold se mit à califourchon au dessus du jeune homme, continuant de retenir ses poignets entre ses mains, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de lui même et Jean ne l'aidant pas vraiment à se refroidir. Il le laissait faire, répondant avec passion à chacun de ses baisers et frémissait contre son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose, la première fois qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec quelqu'un ... Et il savait quoi faire pour aller au delà de la limite, ses mains relâchant celles du blond, ses lèvres coulant vers sa gorge et lui ne le stoppant toujours pas, l'enlaçant avec amour ...

Berthold se stoppa quelques instants, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, il avait chaud, très chaud et se sentait plutôt mal, son corps entier lui donnait l'impression d'être devenu une fournaise. Jean aussi semblait animé par une passion dévorante, sa respiration était saccadée et il était abandonné en dessous de lui. C'était une vision de rêve, le ténébreux ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : le déshabiller entièrement pour prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait et lui donner tout autant en retour. Finalement, le jeune homme se mit à bouger, passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit du traître, les caresses coupèrent son souffle et il ouvrit de grands yeux en observant le blond.

Ses doigts explorèrent le torse, le caressant habilement, remontant de plus en plus haut tandis que le géant restait incertain quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire dans ce genre de moment. Il finit par bouger lui aussi, ses mains ouvrant la chemise du blond et glissant à l'intérieur, se penchant pour embrasser son cou, le léchant avec un appétit nouveau.

Quelqu'un les appela, Berthold eut un sursaut et se recula précipitamment, s'asseyant sur l'escalier tandis que Jean faisait de même, ils tournèrent la tête vers Reiner qui sortait de la chambre commune.

- Vous voulez encore dormir dehors ? Demanda le colosse.

Ils ne furent pas capable de répondre, évitant soigneusement de se regarder, rouges de honte. Il resta quelques instants supplémentaires avant de soupirer et de retourner à l'intérieur, rassurant les autres en assurant qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Quel idée aussi de se bécoter dans un lieu aussi ouvert, Bertholt s'en voulait, il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière pour lui éviter cette gène. Il fut sur le point de s'excuser pour son comportement lorsque son poignet fut attrapé, Jean le tirant pour l'entrainer derrière lui. L'idée de se débattre ne traversa même pas l'esprit du brun, il était juste intrigué par ce qu'était entrain de faire Jean.

* * *

Il y avait un local un peu plus loin, inconfortable, mais il pouvait être verrouillé de l'intérieur et Jean comme Bertholt avaient besoin de leur petit moment d'intimité. Les lèvres du géant le hantaient comme les caresses et il frémissait d'impatience de découvrir tout le reste. Le blond fit entrer son ami dans le petit lieu, une espèce de réserve spacieuse qui ne servait même plus. Il verrouilla derrière lui avant de se tourner vers Berthold.

- Jean, qu'est c'qu'on fait là ? Demanda nerveusement le ténébreux ne déglutissant avec difficulté.

- On finit ce qu'on a commencé. Répondit il en toute franchise.

Il n'hésita pas à plonger dans les bras de Berthold. Ce dernier était hésitant mais finit par céder, l'enlaçant fortement pour l'attirer contre son corps, sa chemise de nuit était encore entrouverte alors Jean y glissa ses mains, frôlant les muscles délicieusement formés, cachés à tort sous des vêtements ... Quoique, c'était pas plus mal : Jean était du genre égoïste, alors savoir que cette vision de rêve n'était réservée qu'à lui était légitime !

Après un autre baiser, le blond entreprit de prendre les choses en mains, se doutant que son partenaire manquait cruellement d'expérience, il le poussa contre un des murs pour qu'il prenne appui dessus et s'attaqua à son pantalon, l'ouvrant pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur et frôlant le membre du géant qui gémit délicieusement sous le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Cela encouragea Jean à continuer sur la lancée, continuant de frôler son membre mais sans jamais vraiment le saisir de ses mains, lui infligeant ainsi une douce torture. Ses lèvres coulèrent de sa bouche jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Berthold était cloué contre le mur, tremblant d'excitation, une de ses mains glissée sur la chevelure d'or, l'autre était posée contre sa bouche, entravant les sons indécents qui s'en échappaient et qui s'intensifièrent lorsqu'une langue glissa sur le sexe déjà en partie dur. Le plus terrible fut sûrement lorsque Jean le prit en bouche, l'entourant de sa chaleur jusqu'à la garde. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de hurler. Faible et fragile créature qui paraissait pourtant si puissante. Il l'avait aimé dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui et en cet instant où il le martyrisait de plaisir, il ne pouvait que le trouver plus beau encore, ses joues rouges de plaisir, son expression torturée et tentant de se retenir.

- Jean, je ... Arrête, s'il te plait !

Le nommé relâcha la pression qu'il effectuait sur le membre, retirant de lui même ses vêtements. Berthold se rappela très rapidement à lui, le suivant sur le sol pour embrasser sa gorge et sa bouche. Il était aussi excité que lui, mais ils ne voulaient toujours pas précipiter les choses et le blond guidant une de ses mains entre ses jambes, il comprit sans mal ce qu'il devait faire, ses doigts caressant l'intimité du jeune homme qui s'arqua, surpris de constater que malgré son manque d'expérience, il restait doux et attentionné, ne recherchant pas uniquement son propre plaisir ...

Il avait toujours été comme ça ...

Un doigt s'initia en lui, la bouche du ténébreux continuant de l'embrasser, un second doigt entra en lui pour l'élargir davantage, mais il n'éprouvait aucune douleur, juste de l'impatience à être possédé par celui qui le dominait complètement, l'encourageant par de subtiles caresses glissées ici et là, sur les points sensibles de son anatomie. Il était tellement facile de les trouver, dès qu'il frôler une zone sensible, Berthold frémissait violemment. Il n'avait jamais su cacher ses émotions et encore moins en cet instant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre toute raison.

- Berthold, viens ! Supplia Jean à bout.

Il eut de nouveau un violent frémissement, dévoilant sa propre impatience. Le ténébreux se mit à genoux, attrapant ses hanches et l'attirant à lui et le pénétra lentement. C'était incroyablement délectable, il s'enfonça entièrement, se penchant pour l'embrasser avec une passion totalement différente, comme s'il venait de perdre pied. C'était compréhensible, Jean lui même était déjà au bord de l'extase, bougeant de lui même ses hanches pour provoquer un mouvement de frottement.

Cela fit perdre la raison à Berthold, il se mit à bouger dans les chairs, y allant doucement d'abord avant d'accélérer le rythme. Malgré ça, ce ne fut nullement douloureux, au contraire, ce ne fut que du plaisir et même s'ils étaient en sécurité dans la réserve, ils firent leur possible pour ne pas gémir ... Bruyamment, tout du moins, pour Jean, c'était mission impossible !

Ils finirent par venir au même moment ... Mais lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard, le blond comprit que c'était loin d'être fini.

* * *

Berthold tenait serré contre lui Jean qui était assis entre ses jambes, son dos contre le torse du ténébreux. Il dormait paisiblement, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Le traitre ne lâchait pas des yeux son amant et amour. Il voulait le protéger et y parviendrait, même si pour cela, il devrait sacrifier sa propre existence.

Il resta aussi longtemps que possible avec le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés de s'habiller pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie. Ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre tout au long de la journée, s'observant mutuellement et cela jusqu'à ce que Berthold ne se décide à rejoindre ses alliés titans.

- Je veux tout arrêter ! Admit il sans y passer par quatre chemins.


End file.
